glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrested
Arrested is the fourteenth episode of the first season of the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. When Xander breaks into Gabriella's house, she calls the police, and they immediately arrest him. With Liz's help, the two are able to put Xander behind bars for three months. Meanwhile, Rachel is blamed to his arrest, but Gabriella soon owns up. Rachel kisses Matthew, who kisses back, unknown to Gabriella. Songs Episode "Leave me ALONE Xander!", says Gabriella, as she reaches her doorstep. She turns around and sees Xander standing there. "Why? I love you!", he calls out. "It's creepy! Leave me alone! Please", Gabriella opens her door, and walks inside. As she is about to close it, Xander's foot blocks it. "I love you", he repeats. Gabriella throws down her bag, and pushes with all her might, trying to lock Xander outside. It doesn't work, and Gabriella runs through her hallway. She runs into her bedroom, and slips under her bed. She reaches into her pocket, and grabs her phone out. "Gabriella, where are you?", asks Xander, walking through her house. "Hello? Is this the police?" Gabriella asks into her phone. "GABRIELLA! I LOVE YOU!" Xander calls out. "Someone is in my house. Please... come..." Gabriella says, quickly. "Gabriella. Where ARE you? I don't want to play hide and seek!" Xander calls out, as Gabriella gives the police her address. ----------------- The next day, Gabriella walks through the school halls, and Matthew makes her jump. "DON'T! IT'S NOT FUNNY!", Gabriella says, as Matthew begins to laugh. As the two walk hand-in-hand down the halls, Rachel watches from afar, smirking. Sirens ring through the hall, and everyone turns to see what's happening. The police walk through the halls and spot Gabriella. They walk over to her and say "Gabriella Brooks, we would like it if you came down to the station for questioning about the recent events involving your boyfriend". "What? Boyfriend..." Matthew says, turning to look at her. "Xander Wilcox", the second policeman says. "No... He's not my boyfriend. He's just a creep!", Gabriella shouts. "That's not what he's been saying. Please come down, and we will sort this out", the first replies. "Okay...", Gabriella says, walking out of school with the police, while Matthew and Rachel stare, confused. "Do you know anything about this?", asks Matthew. "Not a clue!", says Rachel. ------------------- As the two enter the Choir Room, Mr Arcine asks "What's going on with Xander?!". "What do you mean?" asks Vincent. "I got a call from Principal Figgins saying he's been arrested!", Mr. Arcine explains. "What for?!" asks Meiko, curiously. "Breaking and entering!" Rachel says, quickly. The members look at her in confusion. "Oh I know what this is!" says Sonia. "This is little Wilson's way of getting her revenge on Gabriella still. Think of it. She blabbed about her pregnancy, and got her demoted from the Cheerios. She's clearly making it look like Gabriella has got Xander arrested for something he hasn't done". "Actually, Sonia, Rachel knows that because the police said it while they were walking Gabriella out, and we heard it", says Matthew in her defence. "Seems like someone is getting a crush on Rachel", says Finley. "And now that I think of it, what are you doing here, Matthew?", asks Mr. Arcine. "I want to re-join the group, Rachel here told me that I shouldn't think like this, and shouldn't care what other people think about me, so I've re-joined", he explains. "Yeah, definitely a crush going on there", says Liam. "Shut up!", says Vincent, grabbing his bag and walking out of the door. "What's got his knickers in a twist?", asks Brent. "He OBVIOUSLY has still got his crush on me. I'm just too perfect for him", Rachel says, flipping her hair. "This meeting is over", says Mr. Arcine, walking out the door first. -------------------- "No! I'm not dating him! He has this obsessive crush on me and stalks me, and follows me home!", says Gabriella. "Then why does he think you two are dating!", asks a policeman. "I don't know! But listen here, I'm pregnant! And definitely not to him!", Gabriella says, rudely. "Would you be willing to testify against him in court?", asks a policeman. "I don't think he should even go to court. Lock him up for good!", Gabriella snaps. "Why is that?" "He is very creepy. See, we have this club at school, "Glee Club" and he's tried to pick up every girl in there, he even touched a girls boobs, she of course slapped him straight away!", Gabriella says. "If you get this girl in here for an official statement, we'll see what we can do", the policeman says. "I'll call her now", Gabriella says, smiling. ------------------ The phone begins to ring during the silent Maths class. Liz grabs it and turns it off. But, as she looks at the number, she realises it's the police. The next time it rings, she picks it up, and walks right out of the class. "Hello?" "Hello, it's me, Gabriella!", Gabriella says, cheerfully. "What do you want?", Liz asks, confused. "I need you to come to the station and tell the police about the time Xander touched you", Gabriella says. "Why?" "He needs to be locked up!", Gabriella says. "He's a JUNIOR! He's so young!" "Liz, he came to my house, and I had to hide from him and call the police. He's creepy. Please, help me!" "Fine". ----------------- As Liz enters the station, Gabriella stands up "That's her". Liz enters the inquiry room, and the policeman sits down opposite her. "So, Miss Kingston, why didn't you come to us before about this issue", the policeman says. "I didn't think much of it, really. Until Gabriella called me today, I realised that it was wrong what he did. It shouldn't of happened. He has to be stopped!", Liz says. ------------------ An hour later, Liz leaves the room, and Gabriella hugs and thanks her. "Don't worry!", says Liz, smiling. ----------------- When Gabriella enters the Choir Room the next day, everyone stares at her. "Look, I'm sorry. He has to be punished for what he did!", she says. Before any of the other members could talk, she explained what happened when Xander had went to her house. "Well, we kind of understand now", says Jed. "You could have told us before!", says Melissa. The band members begin to play a song, and Gabriella begins singing Hurt. As the song continues, New Directions join in, and Matthew, Melissa, Finley, Meiko and Liam also have solos. "Well, I always thought he was a little creepy", says Matthew, looking at the group after the song finished. Mr. Arcine enters the room, and the members could see he looked upset. "What happened?", asks Vincent. "Xander... His sentence was set already", he says. "How long?" asks Brent. "Three months" ----------------- The next day, Meiko walks to the front of the Choir Room. "What are you doing?", asks Finley. "Well, I think most of us haven't said "goodbye" yet. Either to Jamie or Xander, so I think that we should sing about it, and, I believe that it will help us cope with this". The band members begin to play, as Gabriella begins to sing When You're Gone, other girls, like Rachel, Sonia, Liz and Meiko also have solos during the song, as they dance around the Choir Room, singing happily. At the end of the song, the boys join them, and they have a group hug. -------------------- Matthew is at his locker, and is collecting his books for his classes. Rachel walks up to him, and touches his shoulder. "Hello, beautiful!", Rachel whispers in his ear. "Hello, Rachel!", Matthew says. "So, I was thinking. Considering I'm the hottest bitch at this school, and you're CLEARLY the hottest guy, maybe we could go on a date...", Rachel says, winking. "I'm with Gabriella", Matthew says, uncertainly. "Oooh! Because that stopped you before!" Rachel says, smiling. Matthew sighs and whispers "maybe". "Maybe this will change it!", Rachel says, leaning in and kissing Matthew, who began to kiss her back. The kiss was short-lived, and they looked around, making sure nobody had seen them kiss, but the hallway was empty. Just as the two smiled at each other, Jed walked around the corner. "That's where you two are! We're going down to the station in five minutes to say goodbye to Xander in person", he says. "We're coming", Rachel calls out, smiling at Matthew. --------------------- The New Directions (minus Gabriella and Liz), led by Mr. Arcine, walk down the streets of Lima. They stop outside the jail, and music begins to play. Vincent begins singing Tattoo, and soon Rachel and Sonia join in. The group enters the jail, and walks down to Xander's cell, where he joins in with them, singing proudly. Matthew and Rachel smile at each other as the song comes to a close. THE END Guest Stars *Liz Kingston created by Blondetta. *Finley Lyons created by KCisaGleek98. *Matthew Pyke created by QuickForeverr. ''' *Liam Ramsey created by '''C.Jacobs Rocky05. *Melissa Rowland created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Xander Wilcox created by Pill0wszs. *Jed Winters created by 'QuickForeverr. ' Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes